Beautiful Victory
by Lilly of Darkness666
Summary: All I ever wanted was for Edawrd to love me and change me into a vampire. That was obviously not what he wanted. Which explains why I was left broken and unwanted in a forest. With Vikki on my tail. That encounter certainly did not go as expected. Femslash. B/V Darkward. No lemons. Rated M just in case. Some coarse Language. Mentioned rape. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The leaving thing.

* * *

BPOV(Bella)

* * *

I'm Sitting at my house. Minding my own business. Waiting for Edward to show up so we can watch a movie or cuddle. And tell him that what happened at my birthday was not a big deal and that there is no reason to make a big fuss out it. The doorbell rang. I smiled and skipped to the door. Edward was there looking cold. (A.N: pun intended). I looked at him warily. He cleared his throat, " would you like to take a walk with me"? I smiled, relieved. "of course", I replied. I took his arm and he led to the forest. After about 20 minutes of walking he stopped, removed his arm and faced me. "we need to talk", he told me icily. I bagmen feeling nervous. "About what"? I asked weakly, half expecting what he was about to say. "We are leaving", he said. "And when you say "we"... I trailed off. "I don't mean you", Edward retorted. I nodded. "But don't worry", he continued, "It will be like I never existed. You will live a human life. Without me. Besides you were just a distraction. A shiny new toy that was fun at first but I got bored. I don't want you. I don't love you. My family thinks you're a burden. Good bye Isabella". Then Edward was gone. I was to shocked to do anything. Kind of like when James attacked me. Then I started looking for him. Even though I knew it was pointless. But I looked. And tripped, and stumbled. Eventually I tripped over a tree root and gave up. I cried and screamed and whimpered. I don't know how long I was there but I must of fallen asleep because I was woken up by the sound of a deep voice go, "I FOUND HER"! I was then lifted of the ground into strong arms which I promptly curled into a ball. I looked up and realized it was Sam Uley. "You okay Bells"? He asked looking down at me. I shook my head. He sighed sadly. "You will be". I looked at him doubtfully. But shrugged. My dad saw us coming out of the forest 10 minutes later and picked me up out Sam's arms. Charlie didn't say anything. Just took me to my bed and told me goodnight and that we would talk in the morning. I cried myself to sleep but didn't scream when my first nightmare started. I curled into a ball and hoped that he would come back. Or that Victoria would come and kill me. I dozed off I to a restless slumber. Dreading the morning to come.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on the site! YAYAY! So go easy on me. :) I'm sorry it's short but I'm writing this on my iPod and it's hard to do. Well I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review and I'll give you all cookies. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't have a beta yet. If your interested, PM me. Love you guys! BAiiz! 3

Darkness666


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Better and Different

Chapter 2. Better or Worse?

* * *

Bpov (Bella)

* * *

It's been about a week since Edward left. But it feels like so much longer. I wish I hadn't moved from Pheonix. I love my dad, but it was not worth it. All I do now is sit at my window and look out. I cry but all it does is make me feel worse. Charlie is worried sick, always checking on me, asking if I'm alright. I nod and say, "Of course. Just tired". Although its obvious that he doesn't believe me. Hell, I don't believe me, but I tell him that everyday as if I'm trying to convince myself. I didn't sleep often because when I did the nightmares would drag me into a pit a fright and depression. _Most of the time, they started out with James having Renee and Phil, slowly killing them in front of me, then they would die and he would slowly stalk towards me like a lion towards a herd of antelope. "Relax Bell", James tells me, "We are just going to have some fun". I couldn't move. I could only shake. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a chair in the ballet studio and sat me on it. I looked at up at him, he smirked. I shivered some more. "So little Bella, what should we do first"? James asked. I didn't say anything. He lit up like he had an idea, "I know". He never elaborated. But I knew what was coming. He started to break my fingers. Then my hands. I tried so hard not to scream on pain but by the time he got to my forearms, I was screaming. I didn't please or beg because there was no point. "Well. Look what happened to my toy. Can't even take care of herself", A smooth, disgusted voice said from the shadows. I looked to where the voice came from and saw Edward step out from the darkness. "Edward"! I exclaimed weakly. He didn't even look at me, looked at James and asked, "Having fun Tracker"? James grinned and nodded. Edward laughed. "Wonderful", he said. "Help me please", I pleaded. Edward snorted and walked away. I started crying silently. James laughed and walked back to me. He snapped out his fist and directed to my stomach. I screamed loudly and woke up. I sat gasping for breath. Then I realized I was goingto be sick. I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved for about 10 minutes. _

* * *

After a couple months of nightmares, not eating, not talking to anyone and Charlie threatening to send back to Renee (which I do not need to deal with right now), I decided it was time to attempt to move on. Lately, I've been hanging with Jacob Black, my childhood best friend, at his reserve in La Push. But after awhile I noticed the longing, adoring looks. It got a little uncomfortable but he never tried to act on it so I never said anything. After a couple weeks hanging with Jake, I started getting better. I helped him fix his Rabbit, he taught me to ride motorcycles. It was great... Until Charlie and I had a fight, so I went down La Push to talk to Jake. I saw him and started to run over then stopped. Jake had cut his hair, filled out, and got a tribal tattoo. I mean seriously, I only saw him last week. I collected myself and walked up to him. "Jake, when did you start taking steroids", I joked. Jacob looked at me, "I'm sorry Bells. But we can't hang out anymore", he said sullenly. I raised my brow, "Why"? "Because something happened to me and I don't want to hurt you. I can't tell you what it is, but you can figure it out and it won't be against the rules. Just hurry", Jake responded quickly. Then he ran away. I felt that I should be hurt. Because of the whole Doucheward incident, but I realized that Jake wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't serious. So I went home and thought about what he meant.

A week or so later, I remembered the Legends Jake told me. I went into denial for a couple days. By the time the weekend rolled around I realized that if the 'Cold Ones' existed, that meant that werewolves probably did too. I laughed at myself. "Trust Bella Swan to go from one supernatural creature to another one. Especially the enemy of the first one", I said aloud. After showering and getting dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots, camouflage tank and my leather jacket (I developed a better fashion sense), I ran to my truck and drove to Jake's house. Fortunately, he was home and when he opened the door he looked surprised to see me. "Hello my little werewolf", I greeted nonchalantly, as if I knew the whole time. Jake froze, then smiled, then decided picking me up into a bear hug was a good idea. "I thought you weren't going to figure it out", he said. "Can't... Breath...", I got out. Kinda. He dropped instantly. He smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry Bells". "S'alright. I enjoy random suffocation", I deadpanned. Jake snorted. Like a sneezing puppy. I told him that too. He just scowled at me. I giggled. And everything went back to normal.

After a week, spring break was over _(A.N: sorry I forgot out that in. I don't really like writing school scenes. I hate school... ;3)_. And I went back to being bored out of mind with my classes. Mike stopped following me around like a puppy after I told him, sort of nicely, that it wouldn't work out and he would regret it. And after a while of pondering, he told me that I was right and we were better off as friends. Then went off to Jessica. I always smiled when I saw them together. They were cute. Angela was with Ben for a while but he cheated on her with Lauren. Which was stupid because I mean really, no one knows where the hell she's been or what she has. It's grips just thinking about it. So Angie was a little upset. I walked up to her at lunch. "Hey Angie", I greeted. She jumped. "Bella! You scared me. How are you"? Angela inquired. "Great", I responded and I meant it. Angela searched my face for a while to make sure I wasn't lying for her sake. A look of surprise flashed to and from her face so quickly, I though I imagined it. She smiled widely. "That's wonderful to hear Bella.". I grinned back. We talked for a while about random things when we got to our table. Of course the fake blond slut decided to show up and ruin everybody's mood. "Oh look", Lauren sneered, which made it look like someone had taken a crap in her mouth, "The Loner is back. Did you decide your friends still exist? Or did you need people to hang out with after you were dumped"? She asked smugly. I scoffed. "Oh look", I retorted, "The Slut is here. Finally, I was worried you died from Aids. Or Herpes. Thank god that didn't happen. Who else would the guys get their sexual diseases from. Can't let them be neglected can we? Why don't you scamper off like a good little whore and suck someone's dick. You're not wanted here". I continued without looking up. She gasped, " Why you little-" "Oh and Lauren? keep your legs closed would you? No child deserves a mother like you. Bye", I interrupted. Lauren glared at me. Not that I care and stomped wobbly away in her heels. Everyone looked at me in shock. "What"? I asked. They just smiled in approval and said nothing. I smirked. I couldn't wait for Graduation. It is going to wonderful.

* * *

_A.N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm very sorry that the last chapter was so short and rushed. I should've elaborated more. *grins sheepishly*. But I gave a long one to you! *Throws confetti*. Hope this isn't rushed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am very sorry but I really need a Beta and I won't continue until I find one. If you are interested please PM me! Love you guys!

~Darkness666


End file.
